harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Wood
, Chapter 10, he had no idea what basketball was. He should have done if he was raised in the Muggle world, implying he was raised in the wizarding world by at least one wizarding parent.}} |Family = Mr Wood Mrs Wood |School = Hogwarts School , Chapter 9, he was a "fifth-year" then. Five school years earlier was 1987.}} |School House = Gryffindor |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = Reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United |Loyalty = }}Oliver Wood was a Scottish wizard who attended Hogwarts School and was the Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He later joined Puddlemere United and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived. Biography Early life Oliver was born into a wizarding family between 1 September 1975 and 31 August 1976. He was raised in Scotland. Education Fifth year At the beginning of Oliver's fifth year, Professor McGonagall took him from Charms for a minute to introduce him to Harry Potter and tell him she thought Harry should be the new Seeker. Then when she explained why, he was delighted and thought Harry was the best build for a Seeker, suggesting that he needed a decent broom. He let the team know but he wanted to keep the school from finding out. The school found out anyway, and in the first game of the year, he gave Harry a plan not to join the game unless he finds the Golden Snitch. During pep-talks, he had the tendency to call the team "men" and "lads", but Angelina Johnson pointed out that the team had female players too. During the game, he shook Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint's hand but Harry thought he was trying to break Oliver's fingers. He later saved a goal from Flint. In the build-up to their game against Hufflepuff in February 1992, Oliver began training the team intensely because if they won, they would go above Slytherin the Inter-House Championship for the first time in seven years. He gave the team a bad piece of news that Snape was going to supervise their next game and advised them to give him no purpose to take points from them. Sixth year During the summer of 1992, he created a new training programme for the team. That September, he woke Harry and the team up very early the first Saturday for their first Quidditch practice of the year. He told everyone about the new training programme at length even though they were falling to sleep and then took everyone to the pitch. He then saw Colin Creevey taking photographs in the stands and panicked because he thought that Colin was a Slytherin spy. Harry told him Colin was in their House and George told him that Slytherin were there in person anyway. Flint told him that he had booked the pitch to train their new Seeker, whose father had purchased Nimbus 2001s for everyone, and they had to give up the pitch. Oliver then watched when Draco insulted Hermione Granger and Ron used a spell that bounced round and caused him to cough up slugs. He continued to intensely train the team even in bad weather, and had Fred and George watch Slytherin to spy and they told him that their Nimbus 2001s were that high a speed that they everyone looked like a blur. He gave a speech before the first game, telling everyone that even though Slytherin had better broomsticks, they had better people. He told Harry it was down to him to win and he had to beat Draco to the Snitch. During the game, Dobby hunted Harry through a rogue Bludger to intentionally knock him down. Fred and George had to spend the first half trying to protect Harry, but they could not help the Chasers and Slytherin were winning. Fred and George called for a break and told Oliver, but Harry was determined to continue and told Fred and George to stop protecting him because he will never get the Snitch. Everyone told Oliver that it was stupid to let that happen because Harry could get hurt, but he gave Harry permission. Harry was eventually successful in getting the Snitch and winning the game, but at the price of a broken elbow. Oliver and the team later saw Harry in the Hospital Wing and bought cakes to eat round Harry's bed, but Madam Pomfrey told them they had to go. For their next game against Hufflepuff, Oliver kept increasing training until it was happening every night. The day of the game, he took the team for a warm-up flight. But seconds before it was about to begin, Professor McGonagall cancelled it. Oliver begged her to let it continue but she ignored him, telling everyone to go back to their common room instead. Seventh year Appearance Oliver was tall and burly. Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1987